Fokkusugaaru
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: Is San the only one of her kind? Is there another with a similar history? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke.

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru

* * *

Fokkusugaaru ran quietly through the forest, her feet making almost no noise as they thrummed on the ground. Her twin dirks, made of fox claws, were in her hands. The young woman's red fox-fur cloak blew out behind her as she shot at top speed through the trees.

As she ran, Fokks thought about her life. She had awoken in the middle of the woods at the age of about five, wrapped in the cloak that she now wore. The dirks had been beside her, and she was dressed in a simple brown tunic and leggings.

The only thing she could remember about her past was her age, and her name, Fokkusugaaru. As she grew out of each, a new set would mysteriously appear in the same spot.

Ever since she could remember, there had been markings on her face. A blue line under each eye and a red one down the bridge of her nose. Also, blue lines extended down her cheeks from the ones below her eyes. Her fire-red hair blended with the fox-fur cloak. There was an animalistic quality to her, though she spoke the human's language.

Fokks came to the tree she was looking for and climbed nimbly up. She perched on the topmost point and gazed out over the lake.

The great Shishigami was dead and gone, but the forest had returned amazingly quickly after the tragedy. The only problem in the valley was the humans, the ones that lived in Irontown.

They had cleared away all the regrowth caused by Shishigami's death, and the putrid smoke from the forge was penetrating the entire forest. They were beginning to clear away the saplings from the mountainside, leaving it dark and horribly barren.

She noticed a group making their way into the woods, and growled to herself. A hunting party. Not only did they kill the trees, but the animals too! And Fokks had seen how much they wasted. They threw buckets of unwanted meat out over the wall, polluting the lake.

She hunted as well, but prayed to Shishigami's spirit and made sure not to kill more than she needed. She leaped down from the tree, landing on all fours.

Fokks tore off through the forest towards the hunting party. She had no problem when they moved out of sight, since they smelled of sweat and metal and smoke.

The humans gasped as she burst out of the shrubbery in front of them, dirks at the ready. Fokks ran at them, eyes blazing with fury. They turned and fled as the feral human slashed wildly.

Satisfied that the men were headed back to their filthy town, she decided to go home. Her cave was located fairly near the Shishigami's pond.

When she got there, Fokks finished a bird she had caught earlier, then curled into a tight ball. With her cloak spread over her, she was a snug, warm ball of fur. She was soon asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru

* * *

Fokks awoke to the sound of footsteps. Not animal sounds, but humans! The filthy creatures this near to Shishigami's pond was unforgivable! She was determined to kill at least one of them this time.

The dirks appeared in her hands as if summoned by her fury. The young woman dashed out the front of her cave, but ground to a stop almost immediately.

The humans were in a semi-circle, blocking her escape. Even as she hesitated, they formed around into a full circle, effectively surrounding the outnumbered Fokks.

She snarled, trying to find a way out. "10 to 1. Not quite a fair fight." she growled.

One of the humans, apparently the leader, a big burly man dressed in black and gray grinned sarcastically, "Oh, so the little wild girl can talk."

One of the others moved closer to him, "Gonza, doesn't she remind you of someone? A certain someone who helped save all of our lives?"

Gonza scrutinized her for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, Kohroku, she does resemble Princess Mononoke in a remote sort of way. Except for the cloak and the weapons."

Fokks, who had been listening, bewildered, to the conversation, snarled at the humans, "Look, what do you want? You're the ones destroying my home. What have I done to you?"

Gonza turned and grinned evilly, "We want you to stop scaring the hunting parties out of the forest. We need the meat, and you can't eat all of the animals."

Fokks spat at the humans, "You disgust me! You think that you can destroy the Shishigami's forest, and kill all the animals? You don't even eat all of your meat. I've seen you throw it into the lake, polluting the water supply of the entire forest. You filthy humans could never understand."

The human shook his head, "I guess we can't. Now!" A net dropped over the young woman, bearing her to the ground. Her dirks flew from her hands, and Gonza scooped them up.

Three other humans rolled Fokks over and over, bundling her tightly into the net. Once she could no longer move, they carried her off towards Irontown. The captive wriggled, spat, and snarled, "Let go! Let go, disgusting humans!"

Gonza spun and struck the young woman over the head. Stars exploded in front of her eyes, then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru (Fokks)

* * *

Fokks awoke to the sound of jeering and banging. She shot upright, snarling. She tried to reach for her dirks, but her wrists were bound before her.

The young woman looked around to find herself in a wooden cage, surrounded by a mob of yelling humans. The noise was too great for her to pick out any individual words, and it hurt her sensitive ears.

She sank back to the ground, unable to use her hands to smother out the cacophony. Fokks curled up in her fox-skin cloak and pressed her face into it, stilling herself and controlling her breathing so she would appear to be sleeping.

The shouting slowly died away as the people of Irontown went back to their daily lives. The captive uncurled. Rising to a sitting position, she took stock of the situation.

Her dirks were hidden away by the humans, and there was one outside, apparently a guard to ensure she stayed put. She was locked inside a wooden cage, and the door was bound with thick, stiff rope. Her hands were bound tightly in front of her.

She began beating on the bars with both hands, "Let me out! You have no right to imprison me! Let me out right now!"

The guard turned and bashed his spear haft against the bars next to her face, "Shut up, wild girl."

She shrieked in anger, and was met with another whack from the guard. Fokks sank to the floor of the cage, shaking with pent-up rage and frustration. Once she regained her composure, she heard footsteps approaching.

Rising to her feet, the young woman stood defiantly, glaring at the human. He waved the guard away. The new arrival stood on the other side of the bars and studied her.

Fokks snarled, "What? Come to gape at the wild freak? Poke me with a stick? Call me names? Do what you will, human, nothing you do will affect me."

He smiled, "My name is Ashitaka. I have not come to gape, or anything of the sort. I just want to talk to you, as equals."

The captive snorted, gesturing to the cage with her bound hands, "Hardly. You have your freedom, and your filthy town. I have nothing but the clothes on my back, not even my freedom."

Ashitaka sighed, "I know how you feel. I had nothing to do with this. In fact, I spoke on your behalf. If the others had had their way to begin with, you would be in a much worse situation."

She turned her back, "Right. And I am supposed to trust the word of a human. Never. Not after all you and your people have done to Shishigami's forest."

Ashitaka sat down, "What are you called?"

Fokks turned and glared defiantly at him, "Why do you care?" The human shrugged.

The captive studied him a moment more, looking for signs of insincerity. Apparently finding none, she answered, "My name is Fokkusugaaru. Normally, however, I am known as Fokks."

Ashitaka nodded thoughtfully, "Fokkusugaaru… an appropriate name for a person such as you. Come, talk with me."

The captive hesitated, then squatted on her haunches near the human, still on edge and ready to get away at a moment's notice.

"Where do you come from, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

She sighed, "I woke in the forest when I was five. All I could remember was my name. I found these clothes and my dirks beside me. I grew up alone, learning to care for myself. I realized how much damage you humans cause in the forest every day. But you seem different somehow. I can't explain it, but I believe what you said about wanting to help."

Fokks moved to the other side of the cage, curled up, and went to sleep. Ashitaka sat for another moment, watching the steady rise and fall of the young woman's chest, then stood and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru (Fokks)

* * *

Fokks awoke slowly, not remembering for a moment where she was. She was reminded, however, when she tried to stretch.

She jolted back to reality when she heard footsteps, and not Ashitaka's. The captive leapt to her feet, and glared out at the human. It was a woman, apparently missing an arm.

Fokks snarled as her captor drew nearer, but did not get a response.

The woman stood on the other side of the bars, looking imperious. "I am Lady Eboshi, and you will address me as such." she ordered.

The feral human spat through the bars, "You're a human, just like all the others. I don't attach names to disgusting creatures like you."

Eboshi smiled, a false look of concern on her face, "Tsk tsk. That's the kind of behavior that's keeping you locked up. I am the leader of this town, so what I say goes. I could have you killed if I wanted."

Fokks snarled, putting all of her pent-up frustration and anger into it, "You humans are all the same. All living in this filthy abomination you call Irontown. All you care about is money and acting important. You think that just because you can blow things up, you should rule the world and make all the decisions. Well, you're wrong. If humans had ultimate control, the forest would be dead, the animals dead. You would destroy yourselves for the sake of material possessions."

Eboshi shook her head, turned, and strode away. Fokks sat down again, trembling with hate and anger. She watched as the woman passed Ashitaka, who was coming towards the cage. He was carrying some meat, bread, and water.

The two humans spoke for a moment. Eboshi seemed to be refusing something. Ashitaka kept cajoling, and the woman eventually nodded. She continued away from the cage, and he came towards it.

The captive watched him warily, unsure if he was still on her side. The human sat down in his spot and handed the food through the bars.

Fokks, who had not eaten since the day before, wolfed it down in seconds. She gulped the water thirstily. Ashitaka smiled, and began undoing the knots holding the cage door shut.

The captive backed away, not knowing the human's reason for his actions. He finished untying the rope and entered the cage.

The young woman crouched in the corner of the cage, her feral instincts taking over. She growled, warning him not to come closer.

Ashitaka stopped, "Don't worry. Eboshi decided you can come out, provided I keep an eye on you. However, she also said that your hands must stay bound."

Fokks slowly relaxed. She stood and allowed the human to lead her out of the cage. She knew that, if she made a fuss or ran off; Ashitaka would get in trouble for it. For some reason, the young woman did not want this to happen.

She went with him quietly, gazing around. She was appalled with what she saw. Dead trees, trunks and branches, made up the dwellings around her. Fokks didn't think she could ever be comfortable living in such places.

Turning her gaze back to the front, she caught a glimpse of the gigantic pyramidal building that was the forge. A strong, putrid stench wafted from the top, and she raised her arm to cover her nose.

Ashitaka smiled, "I know, I know. It stinks. There's nothing I can do about it." The young woman nodded, and they continued onwards. She noticed that the other humans were staring at her as they went past.

One picked up a rock, but Ashitaka frowned and gestured for him to put it down. Grudgingly, the man complied.

Fokks looked ahead again, and saw a small hut, built for one person, with a little fenced-in yard beside it. A red elk emerged from around back of the house, and stood regarding the young woman.

Ashitaka led her up to the fence, "This is Yakkul. Yakkul, this is Fokks." The elk inclined his head politely, and Fokks returned the gesture.

She reached out with both hands and rubbed up and down his nose. Her human friend was amazed to see the feral young woman smiling for the first time since he'd met her. Her gaze transferred from Yakkul to her hands, and the smile faded.

She rolled her shoulders, which were stiff from being in the same position for so long.

Ashitaka led her back to the wooden cage and locked her inside.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to convince Eboshi to at least let you out of there full time, but I haven't done it yet." he apologized.

She leaned against the bars wearily, "Don't apologize for the human woman's problems. You are nothing like her, except in physical form. You have a spirit from the forest, and so you will always be different." Ashitaka smiled at the compliment and left.

The captive gazed out over the walls, to the forest, where she belonged. The longing she felt for her snug little cave was almost overwhelming. She curled into a tight ball and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke.

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru, Kisa (kinda), Jisen (kinda)

* * *

Ashitaka shook Fokks gently, "Wake up, Fokks. Eboshi has said you can come with me to meet San, provided, of course, your hands stay bound. I'm still working on that part."

She bolted upright, "You mean we're going outside Irontown? Into the forest?" The captive smiled for the second time. Ashitaka had already untied the knots on the door, so she walked right on out.

Yakkul was waiting, so the human helped his charge onto the elk and climbed on behind her. They cantered off smoothly through the streets.

Kohroku stopped them at the gate, "Wait! Did Lady Eboshi give her permission for the prisoner to leave the city?"

Fokks glared daggers at the man, but Ashitaka nodded.

The human sighed, "You'd better be telling the truth, sir." He gestured, and Yakkul cantered out of the gates.

He went quickly through the forest, not hindered at all by the branches, trees, and bushes that got in the way. The elk stopped at the bottom of a cliff.

Fokks looked up, and saw a dark hole, the mouth of a cave. Ashitaka offered his help, but the young woman was determined to climb the slope alone.

They made their way slowly up, finally reaching the entrance an hour later.

The human peered inside, "San's not here. We will wait, then." They walked through the cave, coming out on a ledge that offered an amazing view of the forest.

Fokks stood on the very edge of the rock, gazing out over the trees. She breathed deeply, relishing the smell of water, leaves, wood, and rock that made up her home.

Ashitaka whistled shrilly. The sound echoed off through the entire valley, eventually bouncing back off the mountains. It was answered by the howling of a wolf, which also echoed eerily.

The human smiled, "She's coming."

* * *

San rode on her brother Kisa's back towards the cave. Her other brother, Jisen, ran alongside.

He was older, but only by a little. When they reached the cave, Yakkul was grazing outside.

"Yup, it's Ashitaka alright." She quickly scaled the cliff, not noticing the other scent mingling with her lover's.

When she reached the top, she was greeted by the human.

"It's good to see you, Ashitaka."

He smiled, "I'm happy to see you, too, San. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Fokks turned at the sound of footsteps. Ashitaka was approaching with another young woman alongside. She was wearing a white fur cloak, much like Fokks'.

They both inclined their heads in greeting.

San was the first to speak, "I am San, of the wolf tribe."

The other answered, "I am Fokkusugaaru. Most call me Fokks."

The wolf princess smiled, "Your markings indicate you are of the fox tribe. Is this true?"

Fokks shook her head, "I have no idea. I awoke in the forest alone at the age of five. All I could remember was my name. My dirks, currently in the hands of the humans, these clothes, and this cloak were all lying beside me. When I looked in a nearby pond, these markings were on my face. I have no idea where they came from, and they don't wash off."

San nodded, "You were most likely rescued by the fox tribe, and they left their mark." She turned to Ashitaka, "Why is she bound? What have the humans done to her?"

He sighed, "Fokks attacked a hunting party from Irontown. This did not go over well with Eboshi, as you can imagine, and she sent a party to capture her. I've been hard-pressed to get her out of the cage."

"They WHAT? They caged you? How dare they do such a thing to a denizen of the forest!" San raged, "Ashitaka, why don't you just let her go? You could tell that woman that she escaped and you couldn't catch her."

The human shook his head, "I can't do that. I gave Eboshi my word that she would come back. Anyway, do you really think Eboshi would fall for that? She knows me all too well."

San trembled with anger, ready to go tear the human woman's throat out.

Fokks raised her bound hands, "It's alright. Ashitaka is doing all he can. I may hate the humans with all of my being, but I don't want Ashitaka to put his neck on the line for me. I will manage until this Eboshi decides to release me."

San slowly calmed down, but she was clearly still angry.

Ashitaka glanced at the sun, "It's getting late. We need to get back to Irontown before they close the gates." All three climbed down, San having decided to escort them back to the human town.

San mounted Kisa, and Jisen offered to carry Fokks. The young woman agreed, and all three headed back to town.

San and the wolves stopped on the opposite side of the river, since the men guarding the walls were sending hostile looks their way.

Fokks dismounted and walked proudly back through the gate, head held high. Yakkul followed behind, and the gate shut behind him.

Fokks was locked back in the cage, and she was asleep almost immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru (Fokks), Jisen (kinda), Kisa (kinda)

* * *

Ashitaka and Fokks were up and about the village quite early the next morn. About midway through the morning, the captive's sensitive ears picked up a strange sound, sort of a rhythmic pounding.

Soon after, an alarm sounded from the wall, "Lord Asano's samurai are attacking! Ready the defenses!" Unfortunately, the invaders had managed to get close enough that the gate was not shut quickly enough.

They rode through the streets, slashing at any Irontown inhabitants that came within range.

Kohroku came running through the crowd, eyes wide with fear. "They made it to the forge! They're going to set the entire building on fire if they get inside!" he yelled.

Ashitaka drew his sword and raced off towards the center of town. Fokks shoved the human guard aside and followed as fast as she could. However, with her bound hands, she could not hope to keep up and soon lost sight of her benefactor.

The young woman ground to a stop, glancing wildly around. She knew she would have to make a decision quickly, for the Irontown humans were beginning to realize that they should probably stop her.

The light reflected in a flash off of something in the corner of her eye. She turned and looked to see her dirks lying inside a house.

Fokks ran to them and scooped them up. Still running, she sliced through her bonds. The handles felt good in her hands. As she went by, humans cried out and lunged, trying to catch the escapee.

Fokks increased her speed, feet thrumming the ground. She was gone before people even realized she had ever been there. It felt so good to be able to run freely again that she let out a battle cry and ran still faster.

The young woman became a red flash, darting along the winding streets to the forge. As she came upon the battleground, Fokks slowed a bit.

She caught a glimpse of Ashitaka as he whirled by, intent on fighting. Letting out another battle cry, the escaped prisoner threw herself into the battle.

She knew that, however bad the people of Irontown were for the forest, these newcomers would be worse. So, she killed them.

Samurai after samurai loomed in front of her and were felled by her flashing knives. Fokks found herself back to back with Ashitaka. He spared her a glance, and smiled.

She grinned back, and both turned their attention to the frenetic battle.

The feral young woman was unstoppable, lost in a blood-red haze of rage.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru (Fokks), Jisen (kinda), Kisa (kinda)

* * *

The red finally faded from Fokks' view. She glanced around and saw that the few samurai not already dead were being taken prisoner.

Ashitaka was standing, drooping, next to her. Both panted heavily from the wild battle.

The young woman saw Eboshi walking towards the pair, a furious look on her face.

Fokks stepped next to Ashitaka and dropped into a fighting stance, growling softly. Her dirks, still dripping with blood, were in an offensive position, ready to kill. She snarled softly as the woman approached.

Ashitaka put a hand on her shoulder, standing tall for Eboshi.

She stopped in front of them and pointed, furious, to Fokks, "Why was she freed? Where did she get her dirks from? I thought you were going to keep an eye on her, Ashitaka. Who knows what kind of damage she could have done, left on her own like that. She could have tipped the tide in Lord Asano's favor! Then we'd all be slaves to that man, with no free will--"

Ashitaka's fists were clenched, his voice raised, "Like Fokks? Eboshi, yes, I said I would keep an eye on her, and yes, she could have tipped the tide in Asano's favor. But just let me point one thing out: she _didn't_. She fought for our side, and killed a great many samurai. She was left to make her own choice, and she chose to help us. I myself fought back to back with her, and I can't think of anyone, barring San, that I would rather have watching my back! Without Fokks' help, we could have lost that battle, and those of us who survived would have become slaves to Asano. She proved to be an invaluable ally, and could stay that way if we choose to befriend her. If we treat her the way you have for the past few days, we may gain a very dangerous enemy. Just because Fokks was not raised exactly the same, or does not have the same beliefs, does not mean she cannot make rational decisions."

The young woman, who had stopped snarling to listen to Ashitaka's speech, straightened and nodded her agreement. She wiped her knives on a dead samurai's kimono and sheathed the dangerous blades.

Eboshi thought for a moment, "Hmmmm… I will think about it. Until I make my decision; Guards!"

Several men approached, one with rope. Fokks dropped back into a fighting stance, dirks reappearing in her hands. She slashed horizontally a couple of times as a warning.

The humans backed off a little, and the feral young woman bared her teeth. "I am fully capable of killing each and every one of you. Did none of you listen to Ashitaka? He actually cares for the rest of us, the ones who don't kill trees to build houses, who actually use nature without overdoing it. I am fully rational, able to think for myself. Those of us who you dub 'dumb animals' are actually more intelligent than you. We at least know that we must take care of the forest if we want it to take care of us." she growled, "We have names, we have memories, just like you. I am Fokkusugaaru, of the fox tribe. Unlike you, however, we also have instinct, and we know when to let it take hold."

A nearby woman burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Fokks straightened once more and sheathed her dirks, "See? I can walk like you humans too. I probably was human once. But I have grown up alone in the forest. I know the harm you cause by mining for your precious ore, by cutting down and burning all the trees. You kill all the animals. 'Oh, there are plenty more.' you say. I have seen you throw so much of the meat over your wall. Not only is this a huge waste of life, but you pollute the water supply. All the life in this valley, trees, animals, and humans alike drink that water. It may taste fine to you, but the strong old trees that used to cover the mountain have withered. They cannot survive on the putrid water that now fills the basin around your town. You have killed Shishigami. Are you ready to kill yourselves?"

There was silence for a long, awkward moment after Fokks finished her speech.

Eboshi was the first to break it, "That was a pretty speech and all, but while you're in my town, you are under my jurisdiction. Guards!"

Ashitaka stepped in before anyone could react, "Eboshi, if you remember, Fokks did not enter Irontown by choice. Your men captured her and brought her in. She never wanted anything to do with this place, and I don't blame her! You are being completely unreasonable."

Tension thrummed in the air as Irontown's leader answered, "Look at her! She acts as if she's an animal! She was human at one point, that much is clear. But now she growls, she snarls, she fights like a beast. Who's to say she isn't one?"

Fokks stepped forward, "I am."

Eboshi snorted and started to respond when a woman, the same one who had started crying before, stepped forward as well. "I don't think she's an animal. At least, not the way we mean it."

Kohroku moved to stand beside his wife, "I agree with Toki. Fokkusugaaru deserves to make her own decisions."

A murmur swept through the crowd. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Fine." Eboshi finally agreed, "You can go."

Fokks snorted, "As if I needed her permission."

The human leader turned on her heel and stormed off towards her home. Gonza hurried after silently, deep in thought.

The former captive turned to Ashitaka, "If you have wounded, take me to them. I may be able to help." She was taken to a low, long house. Inside, there were five men lying on the cots.

Fokks went to each in turn and rapped out instructions to clean and treat their wounds. Afterwards, each man insisted he felt good enough to come and see the young woman's departure.

Most of the civilians of Irontown massed on the walls to watch her go. Before leaving, Fokks turned to Ashitaka, "I want to thank you for all you've done. Without your help, I might never have gotten out of Eboshi's grasp. You know where I am. If you ever need help, well…"

She spun on her heel and shot off into the woods. People caught a few glimpses of red among the green, and then she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru (Fokks), Kisa (kinda), Jisen (kinda)

* * *

Fokks perched in a tree, overlooking the human's town. It had been two weeks since she won her freedom back, but she still looked out over the lake every day.

She was wearing a mask, with pointed ears and fox-like eyes. Today, there seemed a difference in Irontown. She had sensed distress and fear wafting from the fortress, but it was none of her business.

Her ears perked up, and she caught the sound of footsteps. Humans again, but only one. She ran silently through the trees and threw herself through a bush into the human, knocking them over.

Her dirk was at the intruder's throat in the blink of an eye. "What are you doing in my forest, human?"

She got a good look at the human's face, and gasped, "Ashitaka!" The knife slid back into its sheath, and Fokks helped him up.

The Emishi prince dusted himself off, "Fokks?"

She nodded, and pushed the mask up onto the top of her head. "Why have you come? I noticed something different about Irontown today. Is something wrong?"

"A plague has spread throughout the town. And Asano's men are on their way. San refuses to help, so I came to you. Eboshi and many others have the sickness, and without them Irontown may fall. Will you help?" His eyes pleaded with her to agree.

Fokks was taken aback by his expression, so she agreed. They moved back the way the human had come, until the young woman spotted a chestnut mare waiting for them.

She turned to Ashitaka, "Where's Yakkul?" The human bowed his head. Fokks gaped for a moment, then jerked into action.

"Come on!" she barked, "No time to lose! Judging by the smell, Asano's men are only a couple of hours away. If we don't help the sick people soon, they won't be able to help defend your town."

Ashitaka wordlessly mounted the horse and held out his hand for Fokks. She shook her head, pulled down the mask, and ran at top speed towards the human town. The chestnut mare was hard put to keep up, even at full gallop.

They shot across the bridge into the town. Fokks' arrival was met by cheers. This was a very different greeting from her last visit, but, then again, the circumstances had changed.

She let Ashitaka take the lead, and he went straight to the sickhouse. Yakkul was lying outside, tended by several humans. She waved the others away, except for two. They were fairly young, and probably more open-minded than the older healers.

Fokks rapped out orders, and Yakkul was soon back on his feet, looking better than ever. She then went inside and did the same for all of the plague victims.

Eboshi she left for last, but eventually all the others were gone to the armory. The former captive stood over the woman, "Are you willing to accept help from a dumb animal?"

Irontown's leader grimaced, then nodded.

Fokks gestured to her two helpers, "She has an advanced case of the sickness. She must have been one of the first to get it. It's a particularly malignant strain, but we should be able to get rid of it."

It took the feral healer and her aides half an hour to cure Lady Eboshi to the point that she could walk and give orders. The woman strode out, not even bothering to thank her former captive.

Fokks spat, "I still can't believe I helped her…" She walked out, breathing deeply. The disgusting air in the human town was still better than the stench of death that still permeated the sickhouse.

Catching a certain scent, she sniffed again. "The samurai. They're almost upon us." The gate was closing, but it was once again not quick enough.

The invaders rode in, met by a line of spearmen backed by gunmen. Fokks ran through the streets to the front gate, where the samurai's charge was being held back.

The feral young woman screamed out a war cry. The red haze again obscured her vision. She threw herself into the fray, dirks in hands. She became a red whirlwind. No one could stop the death she brought.

Man after man took a swing that did not connect, and was killed the next moment. A couple scored good hits; one on the back of her leg and the other in her side. These did not even slow the warrior down.

She cut a swath of death through the very heart of the horde, leaving a bloody path. The samurai slowed the charge, confused. The Irontown defenders took advantage of the lull and drove their enemy out.

Fokks stayed with them, chasing along behind, driving the men away. All they wanted to do was get away from the red whirlwind of death. Most of the defenders dropped off after a moment, but Fokks continued chasing the samurai.

Ashitaka watched apprehensively as the entire group, including the feral young woman, disappeared over the ridge of the mountain. They heard a loud war cry, which made even the strongest willed tremble.

Fokks reappeared at the top of the slope. She waved her bloody knives in the air, then suddenly crumpled and fell. The humans gasped as one.

Ashitaka was the first to react, climbing quickly down from the wall and mounting Yakkul. The elk tore off over the bridge and up the mountain. The human dismounted, landing right next to the fallen Fokks.

He rolled her over onto her back.

She smiled up at the Emishi prince, "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head emphatically, "Don't say that. You were essential to the fight. Without your help, we might have lost. As it happened, we didn't lose a single fighter."

Fokks' eyes closed and she went limp. Ashitaka hurriedly checked her vitals. He was relieved to find a strong pulse. She was covered in scratches and bruises, but there were two serious wounds; one in the back of her leg, and one on her side.

Grabbing the dirks from the ground he quickly wiped them on the grass and replaced them in their sheaths. He sat her on Yakkul's back and climbed up behind. The Emishi prince wrapped an arm gently around the limp figure and signaled the elk.

Yakkul headed down the mountainside at a smooth, quick gallop. They arrived back in Irontown and continued on to the sickhouse.

Fokks was laid gently on a bed, and Ashitaka spun to face Eboshi, who had followed him inside. "Who is the best healer in all of Irontown?" he demanded.

She smiled in a sarcastic manner, "I don't really see a need to treat her wounds. She--"

Ashitaka's fists clenched. He strode out of the building before the woman could finish her sentence.

He called for Toki, and she was at his side in an instant. "Toki, do you think you could treat her wounds? They don't look infected…"

The woman nodded, "Of course. After all she's done for us; it would be incredibly selfish not to help." She bustled inside and made up a couple of poultices.

Fokks soon looked much better. Some of the color returned to her cheeks, and the blood was gone from her skin and clothes. There were a couple of bandages on some of the more serious cuts, but there weren't very many.

The fox-fur cape and the dirks were carefully arranged on a chair next to the bed. As Ashitaka stood watching the wounded warrior, Fokks stirred and groaned.

She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at her human friend. "We won, right?"

The Emishi prince smiled back, "Yes. We couldn't have done it without you." The young woman relaxed back into the bed and fell asleep once more.

Ashitaka pulled the covers back up and tucked them in around her. He waved the other humans out and sat on a nearby bed, determined to keep watch while his friend slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru (Fokks), Kisa (kinda) Jisen (kinda), Taren, Mora

* * *

Fokks fought her way up from the dark depths of unconsciousness. She opened her eyes and saw Ashitaka sitting on a bed nearby. He smiled to see her awake, and she returned the expression.

The wounded warrior sat up and swung her legs over the side. Her human friend quickly came over and helped her to stand.

Fokks looked around and spotted her belongings. She fastened the cloak around her neck and strapped the knives in their sheaths in their place.

The young woman strode out the door, only showing a slight limp. She made her way through the town towards the main gate, which was standing open.

Toki blocked her path, "Where are you going? You shouldn't be out of bed yet!"

Fokks grinned cheekily at the human, "I am a notoriously fast healer. I need to get back to my home. The closer I get to Shishigami's pond, the faster I will heal."

She stepped around the woman and continued out of the town. Turning, she waved to the massed humans. They set up a great cheer, and watched as Fokks disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Fokks walked steadily through the forest. If she kept up the same pace, then she would be back at her cave at nightfall. A red shape slunk out and stood in her path. The fox stared curiously at her.

"What's the matter?" she asked. It stood for a moment on its hind legs, then dropped back to all fours.

"Come." the fox barked. The young woman started to ask why, but then shrugged and followed amiably after.

After about an hour, they came to a clearing with a rock in the very center. Upon the rock's flat top sat a gigantic fox, with a horse-sized fox next to it.

Fokks instantly knew that she was in the presence of a god, and knelt.

The fox regarded her for a moment. "Welcome, Fokkusugaaru. We have been watching you since we rescued that baby from the raid all those years ago. It has been 13 years, has it not?"

Head bowed, the young woman answered, "Yes, my Lord."

The fox god nodded, "We have gathered to officially join you to the tribe. You are now Fokkusugaaru, princess of the fox tribe. I am Taren, the chieftain. This is my daughter, Mora. She has decided to live with you for a while."

The vixen leapt lightly down and came to Fokks. The young woman stood up next to her new companion. She knew she had been dismissed, and pulled her mask down over her face.

Mora crouched down, allowing the fox princess to mount. They turned and raced out of the clearing. Fokks cast one glance back.

Taren was gone. There was no trace that the god had ever been there at all.

* * *

Fokks leaned forwards on Mora's back. "Do you think we could go visit a friend of mine? I want to tell her the good news."

The fox turned in her path slightly, angling towards San's home. When they arrived, the young woman gasped.

Kisa and Jisen were sprawled on the ground. Blood ran down the younger one's flank. Fokks dismounted quickly and ran to check him over.

Luckily, the wound was superficial. Mora sniffed around Jisen, nudging him awake. The wolf shot to his feet, snarling. He stopped when he realized that Mora and Fokks were the only ones around.

The young woman had succeeded in waking up Kisa, but both wolves seemed confused.

"What happened? Where's San?" she asked.

Jisen snarled again, "Humans. In armor. They took her! They took San!" The brothers howled their anguish and anger together.

Fokks tossed her head decidedly, "We're going after her. I am going to get Ashitaka. Meet me here tonight at sundown." She swung up on Mora's back and they tore off towards Irontown.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru (Fokks), Kisa (kinda), Jisen (kinda), Mora, Taren

* * *

Mora shot through the gate like a flash of red lightning. The fox slowed for a moment as her rider called out, "Where can I find Ashitaka?"

The answer came back quickly, "He's at the forge!" Fokks directed her companion to the pyramid in the center. They didn't even slow as Mora went through the door.

Ashitaka was standing by the bellows with Eboshi, talking. Both humans gaped at the horse-sized vixen. "Who… Where…?"

Fokks grabbed her friend by the shoulders and gave him a hard shake, "That's not important right now! San has been captured by Asano!"

Ashitaka threw off his surprise and started off towards his house. Eboshi shook her head and turned to Toki instead.

Fokks fell in beside her human friend and filled him in on the situation. "They must have captured her once they realized they weren't going to win. Kisa and Jisen are meeting us at their home at sundown. We are going after her."

Within the hour, Ashitaka was ready. He had several weeks' worth of rations, and Yakkul was ready to go.

It was an hour before sundown when they departed Irontown. Fokks and Mora led the way, with Yakkul and his rider close behind.

They reached the meeting place right on time, and the wolf brothers were waiting. Without a word, Kisa and Jisen fell in next to Mora and her rider. All three had their noses in the air, following the scent of humans.

They disappeared into the twilight.

Three days later, San caught her first sight of her destination: Asano's fortress. She had spent the trip prodded at swordpoint with her hands tied behind her back.

She had caught the scent of fox, elk, and wolf on the wind several times during the journey, but did not see any way for them to infiltrate the castle.

It was impenetrable to such a small force. She sighed, and continued down the hill.

That same evening, Fokks stood on Mora's back, peering down the hill. After silently watching the guard cycle for hours, she had come up with a plan. The two tribemates headed back to the camp.

They gathered around a stone near the cliff. Fokks planted her feet firmly on the flat top and informed the others of her plan, "We will split into two groups; Jisen, Kisa, and Yakkul will be a distraction. You three will 'attack' the front gate and draw the humans' attention. Be careful. Meanwhile, me, Ashitaka, and Mora will infiltrate the fortress and free San."

The group dispersed to fulfill their parts.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru (Fokks), Kisa (kinda), Jisen (kinda), Mora, Taren

* * *

The guards on the wall all gathered together when 2 huge white wolves and a red elk ran up to the gate and began throwing themselves against it. 

The vast majority of the guards were soon massed over the gate, watching with no small amount of amusement as the animals continually bashed their bodies against the gate.

* * *

Fokks smiled, "There they go. All the guards are going to the gate. Now's our chance." There was a small, barred opening cut into the wall for water drainage. 

She grabbed each of the bars in turn and wiggled them. Apparently finding what she was looking for, the young woman delivered a sharp kick to one.

It broke easily, leaving a big enough opening for them all to squeeze through. Fokks went first, followed by Ashitaka, then Mora. They crouched in a corner.

The young woman whispered, "San is being held in the dungeon, so we'll have to go through the castle." In response to Ashitaka's questioning look, "I overheard the guards talking."

The small group crept through the front door of the castle. All of the humans were gathered by the windows, trying to figure out what was going on. Fokks pointed to a door. She snuck over and opened it, wincing as a loud squeak echoed through the hall.

Luckily, none of the guards noticed. When they went through the door, the young woman almost fell down the long, winding staircase. She carefully closed the door behind, making sure it didn't squeak again.

Mora spoke for the first time, "I do not like being underground. I will wait here and make sure no humans come down this way." The vixen's voice was soft and musical.

Fokks nodded, and led the way down the stairs. Ashitaka followed behind silently. They reached the bottom and found two humans sitting with their back to the stairs.

Dirks in hands, the young woman stepped forward. She reversed her hold on her knives and simultaneously dealt both guards a sharp hit to the head. They crumpled without a sound.

Fokks ran quickly down the long hall, feet making no sound as they thrummed over the stones. She found San in the very last cell. The prisoner was asleep, hands and feet bound.

Ashitaka tapped Fokks on the shoulder and handed her the keys. The young woman was inside the cell in a flash. She quickly sliced through her friend's bonds. "San! San, wake up!"

The wolf girl was awake immediately. She silently followed her rescuers out of the cell and up the stairs, pausing only to grab her spear and dagger from a table.

Mora was still sitting by the door. Fokks turned to the others and whispered, "Ready?" They all nodded.

The young woman carefully pushed the door open, and the group crept out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru (Fokks), Kisa (kinda), Jisen (kinda), Mora, Taren

* * *

Fokks sat astride Mora, who was running smoothly and quietly through the nighttime forest. The young woman was half-delirious from pain.

It was too bad that human guard had spotted them; otherwise they might have made it out unscathed. As it were, they were forced to flee out the drain while being shot at with arrows.

Fokks had taken one in the calf, one in her side, and one in her shoulder. Another arrow had grazed her cheek. Mora, Jisen, Kisa, and Yakkul had escaped without getting hit. San had not been seriously wounded, and Ashitaka had been hit in the arm.

Fokks had turned and tried to knock away some of the arrows, and was the most badly injured of the group. They had been forced to get away from the camp as quickly as possible, so they had not had time to dress her wounds.

Luckily, Kisa had located a tunnel through the mountains that cut their traveling time down to less than a day. They were currently headed down the mountain to Irontown. The sun had risen now, and the gates were opening.

They ran into the human town and continued straight to the sickhouse. Ashitaka jumped down from Yakkul's back and went inside. Mora followed, still carrying her tribemate. The human gently slid the young woman onto a bed.

Toki ran in, gasping for breath. "I heard Fokkusugaaru is hurt," she panted, "I brought all my herbs and the other healers." The humans filed in behind the woman and gathered around the fallen Fokks.

Mora pushed through the circle and settled in the corner to watch.

Toki shooed Ashitaka out the door, "We will do all we can, but you hovering around is not going to help." The woman smiled kindly, then bustled back inside.

The Emishi prince gazed after her for a minute. Sighing, he settled down to wait.

* * *

Fokks fought her way up through layers and layers of darkness. After a long struggle, she cracked an eye open. Toki was standing over her.

The woman smiled, "You lost quite a lot of blood. It's been six hours since you got back. Do you want to see Ashitaka?" Mustering up all her strength, the young woman nodded.

Soon, Ashitaka came in and stood next to the bed. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked anxiously.

Fokks smiled and nodded again.

Her human friend smiled back, "I'm glad to hear that. I'll come back and visit later. You need your rest." Ashitaka turned and left.

Mora stood from where she had been curled in the corner and stretched. "I will watch over her. You can go back to your regular duties." she said, startling the humans.

Toki bowed respectfully and led the others out. Mora settled back down on a bed next to Fokks'. The young woman felt the world fading away as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur for Fokks. She would wake up, talk to a couple of well-wishers, eat a little, and go back to sleep. Three weeks after the rescue, the young woman awoke feeling much better. She sat up and looked around for Toki.

The human bustled over from the other side of the room, "You're feeling better, I see." Fokks nodded. She attempted to get up, but fell back onto the bed almost immediately.

Toki shook her head, "There's no way you'd be able to walk yet. The wound in your leg was very deep. In fact, if you exercise it too much too soon, you might tear the muscle again." Mora got up, stretched, and came over. She crouched down, offering to carry her tribemate.

Toki helped Fokks slide carefully from the bed to the vixen's back. Once the young woman was seated and balanced, Mora stood up. She trotted smoothly out the door, though her rider had to duck to keep from hitting her head on the doorframe.

The horse-sized fox switched into a smooth run, heading for the forge. They entered the building and Mora slowed to a walk.

Ashitaka came over and smiled up at her, "I'm glad you're feeling better. Unfortunately, I have some business to take care of at the gate, so I need to get going. I will come and visit you tonight." Fokks grinned back and nodded. Her human friend turned and strode out the door.

Eboshi, who had been talking to another woman near the bellows, walked over. She looked up at the wounded warrior and smiled. "So, you must be feeling somewhat better if you're out of bed. That's good to hear."

Something about the woman's smile was making the hair on the back of Fokks' neck stand up, but she felt obligated to answer, "Yes, but Toki says I shouldn't walk for a while yet. Something about tearing a muscle."

Eboshi nodded, "Well, when your leg is better, then you can start paying us back. You can work with the other women pumping the bellows."

Fokks started in surprise, "What?"

The leader of Irontown gave her a strange look, "We've treated you twice now. Those herbs are very hard to find. You owe us a couple of days' work at least."

Mora snarled, causing Eboshi to jump away. Fokks bristled, "My thoughts exactly! Just think where you'd be without by help? Lord Asano would have control and you would either be dead or a slave. I cannot believe the arrogance of humans! I'm going back to the forest, now!"

Mora turned and ran out of the forge. They shot through the streets, though the vixen could not go at top speed without severely shaking her rider and risking further injury.

As they ran towards the gate, Ashitaka stepped out into their path. Mora came to a smooth stop.

The Emishi prince frowned questioningly, "What's wrong? Why are you leaving so quickly?"

Fokks growled, "Why don't you ask that woman? I'm going home. I don't want anything to do with you humans ever again, so stay away from the forest!" Mora dodged around the human and shot off into the trees.

"Fokks, wait!" Ashitaka called.

But she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru (Fokks), Jisen (kinda), Kisa (kinda), Mora, Taren

* * *

Two weeks later, Fokks' feet thrummed the ground once more. Her leg was completely healed, as were her other wounds. Mora ran beside her, panting. The young woman was herself breathing heavily.

They burst through the brush and jumped out over the pond. Fokks hit the water first, followed shortly by Mora. They both surfaced blowing and laughing.

The young woman yelled, "I win!" They swam towards the shore and climbed out. Mora shook herself like a dog. Fokks copied her, the red cloak swinging about wildly. Both toppled over, laughing madly.

The vixen suddenly shot to her feet and gazed straight off into the forest. The young woman got up, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Noticing her friend's posture, she perked up her ears and took a sniff.

"Human." they said simultaneously. Fokks' dirks appeared in her hands and she dashed through the trees. She broke through a bush and bowled the intruder over.

It was Ashitaka. _No surprise there_ the young woman thought.

What she said aloud was, "What do you want, Ashitaka? I thought I told you to stay out."

He sighed, "I wanted to try and make up with you. We don't want you as an enemy. What Eboshi said was completely out of line. None of the rest of us thinks that way."

Fokks shook her head, "I don't believe you. Maybe I would have once, but not now." The human tried to get up, but his former friend held him down with amazing strength. She rolled him over and pinned him down with one arm.

Mora nudged a vine over with her nose. Fokks picked it up with her free hand.

"I'm sorry, Ashitaka." The young woman lashed the human's hands behind his back. There was a hint of sorrow in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

Mora crouched down and Fokks forced the Emishi prince to mount. The young woman sheathed her dirks and jumped up behind. The vixen headed off towards Irontown. They stopped near the bridge.

Fokks pushed Ashitaka off of Mora's back. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

To the rest, "Stay out of the forest!" The fox turned and ran back into the trees.

What the humans did not see were the tears streaming down the fox girl's face. When they got back to their cave, Fokks dropped down onto the ground and immediately curled up. She lay there, shaking with sobs.

Mora settled down outside, determined to keep watch until her friend got control of her emotions.

* * *

Mora leapt to her feet, growling as Ashitaka emerged from the trees. "Have you learned nothing, human? Fokks wants nothing to do with you anymore. Go back to your filthy town and leave us in peace."

The human kept coming, a determined look on his face. The vixen sprang forwards and knocked him over.

She placed her paw, claws bared, on his chest. "I should just bite your head off, but Fokks used to like you. I suppose that counts for something. I will give you one more chance before I kill you. Go back to your town and don't ever return."

Ashitaka shook his head, "No. I must speak with Fokks."

Mora snarled, "Fine then. Let's see how far your somewhat admirable determination gets you. Fokks has awoken. Fokks! The human has returned!"

The young woman emerged from the cave dry-eyed. She scowled down at Ashitaka, "I thought I told you to stay out. I should just let Mora kill you." Fokks started to turn away.

The human cried out, "Wait! Listen to me for just a moment. Then I will be silent and accept your judgment." His former friend thought for a moment, then turned back and nodded.

Ashitaka sighed in relief, "I know you're angry with Eboshi. We all are. There was a huge revolt after you stormed off. We still want you as a friend. Please, Fokks… Without you, we may lose Irontown."

The young woman shook her head, "What Eboshi said was completely selfish. It's just human nature breaking through the layers of deception. How can I be sure you aren't the same deep down? This whole thing might just be an elaborate trap. Can you convince me otherwise? If not, I might have to kill you."

Ashitaka thought for a moment, "I swear by my honor as a former prince of the Emishi tribe that we just want you as an ally. There is no hidden motive. We know what we're doing to the forest, and we're sorry for it. We are trying…"

Fokks did a double take, "You were a prince of the Emishi? No wonder you have a spirit of the forest…" She drew herself up, "I consider you personally my ally. Therefore, I am an ally of Irontown. However, if there is any sign of a secret plot, I will come back into the forest and kill any humans who follow. I also refuse to speak with the Eboshi woman."

Ashitaka nodded. Mora growled one last time, then removed her paw and let the human stand. He brushed himself off, and clouds of dust billowed out. Mora sneezed violently, and Fokks almost fell over laughing.

Ashitaka chuckled as well, and soon both were laughing heartily. The young woman wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. Once the pair got control of themselves once more, they mounted Mora.

The vixen turned and ran towards Irontown. Ashitaka turned around to find Fokks standing tall on the fox's back behind him. She smoothly ducked any low hanging tree limbs, and never seemed to lose her balance. The human shook his head and smiled. They emerged from the forest and ran across the bridge.

The entire population of Irontown, barring Eboshi, had come out to see if Ashitaka would come back. They cheered, yelled, screamed, and whistled as Mora ran across the town border. The vixen came to a stop a few paces in.

Her sudden stop catapulted Fokks head over heels forwards, seemingly out of control. The crowd gasped. However, their worry was unfounded. The young woman landed easily on her feet, drawing another cheer from the humans. She walked back and helped Ashitaka down.

He smiled, "Showoff." His friend grinned cheekily in return. She leapt up onto Mora's back and they departed at top speed, disappearing once more into the trees.

* * *

Ashitaka watched them go, gazing off into the trees until he was jolted back to reality by Toki tapping him.

"So, is Fokkusugaaru our ally again?" the woman asked.

The Emishi prince nodded, "However, she is still suspicious and refuses to talk to Eboshi."

Toki sighed, "I can understand that. What Milady said was very selfish. It's no wonder Fokks doesn't trust us."

They both stood there, staring off into the many greens and browns of the trees.


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Princess Mononoke

Here's what I made up: Fokkusugaaru (Fokks), Kisa (kinda), Jisen (kinda), Mora, Taren

* * *

Fokks threw a dirk at her target, splitting the leaf right down the center, as usual. She heard someone crashing through the forest. She leapt up into a tree and crept along the branches.

Ashitaka was down below, peering around.

Fokks dropped down in front of him, "Hello, Ashitaka." The human jumped.

His friend fell over laughing.

Ashitaka grinned sheepishly, "Ha ha, very funny. Anyways, Asano is attacking again."

Fokks shot to her feet. "Well," she said, drawing her dirks, "Let's get going!"

Author's Note: Fokkusugaaru is Japanese for 'fox girl'. Did you know that already?


End file.
